


Sick or Sane

by draymckay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, It's hard to explain but stick with me its worth it, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draymckay/pseuds/draymckay
Summary: *** I chose to not use warnings and major tags to avoid spoilers, but this is not a fic for the faint of heart. It will get intense, graphic, and dark. If you have any concerns, ask me before reading, but I will post trigger warnings in the notes before each chapter. Be kind to yourself.***Louis should have known better. He should have known that he wasn't supposed to walk himself home after a full night of drinking. He should have listened to his friends telling him to call a cab and not risk being mugged in the sketchy part of town he had to pass through. But in usual Louis Tomlinson fashion, he ignored the advice assuring them that he would be just fine. He wished that were still true. If he would have taken his friends advice he probably wouldn't be in this situation at all.OR, the one where Louis is Harry's hostage.





	Sick or Sane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueHeartGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHeartGreen/gifts).



> Hello lovelies!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, but before you do, please note again that this fic will be dark, graphic, and intense at times. Please be kind to yourselves and be aware of what you can handle. If you have any concerns, ask me, I will be glad to help.
> 
> This fic was written for my best friend, Shania (BlueHeartGreen) <3
> 
> \--TW: BDSM, Kidnapping, Drugs, Alcohol, and Explicit Warnings. --

Louis should have known better. He should have known that he wasn't supposed to walk himself home after a full night of drinking. He should have listened to his friends telling him to call a cab and not risk being mugged in the sketchy part of town he had to pass through. But in usual Louis Tomlinson fashion, he ignored the advice assuring them that he would be just fine. He wished that were still true. If he would have taken his friends advice he probably wouldn't be in this situation at all. 

He definitely wouldn't have been beaten, tied up, and tossed limply into the back of a car all the while losing consciousness. He wouldn't have been waking up to a cold, dark, basement with bars on the windows and doors, and he most definitely would not have been waking up handcuffed. Well, possibly. Depends on the company he had beforehand. 

He took in the surroundings around him once he was able to adjust to the dimly lit basement. The only light visible was from under the door at the top of the stairs and just a slither from the corner window. He looked around and saw very little. A bare mattress with a ratty blanket and a small room off the corner, presumably a bathroom but he wasn't really sure. 

He glanced down at his wrists, they were clearly irritated from the ropes used to restrain him last night. He doesn't remember when the transition from rope to handcuffs happened, but they were weighing heavy on him. At least they were a bit looser than the rope. "How the fuck am I supposed to get out of these?" He whispered.

"You're not supposed to. That's kind of the point, really." Louis had been too busy trying to take in the surroundings that he hadn't heard the footsteps descending from the stairs behind him. He turned around to see a boy, looking somewhere around his age with curly golden brown to his shoulders standing there gazing at him. Louis stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"Ah, quiet now, are we?" The boy asked. "Shame when you clearly have so much you want to say." He took his hand and swept the hair back from Louis' face to inspect it.

"Who are you?" Louis asked, wincing at the pain from his wrists.

The other boy rolled his eyes. "You're not much for creativity either I take it. Of all the things to ask me, you want my name? I'm not one to usually broadcast that type of personal information. Especially in these circumstances but I'm feeling charitable. You can call me Harry."

"Fine then, _Harry_ , what is you want with me?" Louis wasn't sure where his surge of confidence was coming from, but he didn't want to fight it. If he was going to be locked up, he deserved to know why. 

"I wanted you. It's quite simple really. I saw you a few weeks ago and I knew instantly you would be mine. One thing you will learn, Louis, is that I always get what I want. For all intents and purposes, you now belong to me." Harry spoke softly, but assertively. The way he talked Louis knew that was the end of the conversation. "I don't want to hurt you, Louis. Keep that in mind. However, I have rules that you must follow or there will be consequences," he shrugged and unlocked Louis' handcuffs, them falling to the floor. "Punishments, if you will. I'll come get you for dinner tonight; we'll discuss my rules then."

With that, Harry was disappearing up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Louis heard the sound of a lock being closed so he knew it was useless to try to follow. All he could was wait. Wait and pray that somebody would find him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that evening, Louis was brought a change of clothes from a man he hadn't seen before. The man didn't look him in the eyes, but Louis assumed that he was a servant of sorts. He didn't look posh enough to just be an acquaintance of Harry. "He would like for you to change into these before dinner," the man said. "He will be down to collect you in an hour."

Louis sent him a small nod in response. What did Harry want with him anyway? He wasn't anyone of importance. He was just a normal guy, normal job, and had a plain flat. Nothing about him seemed like a good hostage candidate. Regardless, he changed into the clothes that he was requested to wear and decided that hoping for the best would be his only option. 

The clothes seemed a bit extravagant for a stay in dinner, but what did Louis know? He was standing in a simple gray suit that fit him like a dream in the middle of a musty basement; he wasn't exactly a pro on hostages. How Harry managed to have the suit fit him this perfectly was beyond him, but some things don't have answers, he guessed. Especially since he was currently in of God knows where dressing up for the man who has him captive. This wasn't how he pictured his life turning out. 

Before he had time to dwell too much on it, Harry was descending the stairs in front of him. "Louis, you look lovely in those clothes. Are you ready to join me for dinner?"

"Yeah, course." Louis didn't have much to say, he was almost afraid to say anything, but he decided any response was better than bitter silence.

"Come then, follow me."

Louis followed Harry up the stairs slowly. At the top there was a small sitting area in the hallway, but he was afraid to look around too much. He tried to focus on what was in his direct line of sight. Eventually, they made it to the end of the hallway and turned into the dining room. It was almost something out of a movie, a large oblong table with twelve chairs sitting in the middle of the room with china neatly placed on it. 

Harry pulled out a chair beside one of the end chairs for him. "Please, sit. Dinner will be out in only a moment."

"Thank you," he politely replied, taking the seat. 

Almost immediately, there were three more men emerging from the door at the end carrying trays of food and drink. Louis couldn't believe it. If he wasn't being held against his will, he would think this was an amazing getaway. This must be how the other half lives. A man came to set a plate of steak and vegetables before him just as another placed a glass of wine. Louis was in awe. He almost forgot about what this dinner was for. 

"Thank you, gentlemen. That'll be all for now." Harry shooed them away and lifted two large envelopes from the table beside him. "Louis, as you know, I have some rules I wanted to fill you in on. We can eat first, but I need you to look over these for me. While I don't expect an answer tonight, I do expect one no later than morning, am I clear?"

"Yeah, that's-I can do that."

Harry passed one of the envelopes over to him, but Louis didn't dare open it yet. One step at a time and dinner was on the top of his priorities. He was starving.

He graciously took the first bite of vegetables letting the flavor fill his mouth. He hadn't been aware just how hungry he was until he had food in his mouth. Louis accidentally let a moan escape his lips. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-it's just really good." Louis tried to apologize but he was horrified. That wasn't exactly his brightest moment. 

"As enjoying as that was, it'll be much better when I'm the one making those noises escape you," he winked. 

Holy. What? Did he hear that correctly? Louis was not ready for this conversation. 

"Don't look so surprised. You had to know I wanted you here for a reason. Maybe you should look at that envelope."

Reluctantly, Louis sat down his fork and grabbed the envelope from the table. He opened it up, revealing what looked like a contract of sorts, and began to read:

 

**_Dominant/Submissive Contract_ ** __

_I, Louis Tomlinson, hereby offer myself in mind and body in a consensual submission to Harry Styles, herein referred to as Sir or Master, for the period beginning in midnight of _____ and ending at midnight of______._

_This agreement may be terminated at any time before the above-named date, by either party, only be breach of contract._

What. The. Literal. Fuck. 

Louis' fingers were trembling trying to hold the papers in his hand. "Is this…legal?"

Harry chuckled. "Ah, the NDA is definitely legal. As for the rest, it's mostly for us. Look, I know we didn't meet in the most usual of circumstances, but I'd like to make this work."

"I just-I need some time, to read this alone… in private. It's a lot to take in." Louis sat the papers back down on the table, sliding them carefully into the envelope.

"That's understandable. We can meet in the morning over breakfast and if you have any questions, please ask me. This is all about trust, Louis."

 _'Trust?'_ Louis thought. _'You kidnapped me and you want me to trust you?'_

The rest of the dinner was ate in an uncomfortable silence, but Harry didn't remark on it and for that Louis was grateful. He never thought he'd be willingly happy to see the basement but for once, he was happy for the solitude. 

He sat down on the mattress and pulled out the contract again, better prepared to read what was expected.

**_1.0 Submissive_ ** __

_The submissive agrees to submit to the Master in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the submissive may willfully refuse to obey. Once entered into the contract, the submissive understands their body belongs to their Master; to be used as seen fit within the guidelines herein. The submissive agrees to please the Master to the best of their ability, in that they exist solely now for the pleasure of said Master._

_The submissive agrees to wear their hair washed and styled as the Master prefers at all times. The submissive agrees to wear any and all clothing the Master picks._

_The submissive agrees to answer any and all questioned asked by Master freely, promptly, and to the best of their ability. They further agree to volunteer any information the Master may need to know about their physical and/or emotional state. Master agrees to never use this information to harm them in any way._

_The submissive agrees to address Master as "Sir" or "Master" unless otherwise directed. They agree to speak respectfully, even when not in a scene. Master may address the Submissive in any way they choose._

_The submissive, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the Master. This power may only be invoked under the following circumstances:_  
-where said command conflicts with any existing laws and may lead to prosecution of the submissive  
-where said command may cause extreme danger to the submissive's life. Such as losing their job, causing family stress, etc.  
-where said command may cause permanent bodily harm (see 4.0)  
-where said command may cause psychological trauma to the submissive (i.e. a rape scene for a submissive who may have been raped in the past) 

_**2.0 The Master**  
The Master accepts the responsibility of the submissive's body, to do with as they see fit, under the provisions of this contract. The master agrees to care for the submissive, to arrange for the safety and well-being of the submissive, as long as they own them. The Master also accepts the commitment to treat the submissive properly, to train, punish, care for the submissive, and use them as they see fit. Master agrees to learn what excited the submissive through exploration and communication to incorporate this into the relationship._

_Master agrees to furnish the submissive with a symbolic token of ownership. The submissive agrees to wear this at all times, except when stated otherwise by the Master. Master accepts full responsibility of the submissive, including but not limited to: survival, healthy, physical well-being, and mental well-being._

_**3.0 Scenes**  
The submissive accepts full responsibility for informing the Master of any real or perceived dangers or safety concerns, but also states that Master's decision will be final. Master agrees that the submissive will not be punished for addressing these concerns. Master further agrees to listen to these concerns with a clear and open mind. Master shall endeavor not to inflict physical harm upon the submissive which might require the attention of someone outside of the relationship. _

_The submissive agrees to accept the responsibility of using a safe word when necessary. They acknowledge that the safe word is "red" and the safe signal is "yellow". Master accepts the responsibility of assessing situations where the submissive calls safe word and will, to the best of their ability, stop the activity entirely. Master agrees not to punish them for the use of a safe word. Thereafter, the situation will be discussed and meditate a solution._

_Master agrees to furnish all toys and punishment implements. The submissive agrees to clean and maintain all toys, have them available for use at all times, and inform Master of any needed repairs or replacements. The Master and Submissive will discuss and write out their hard and soft limits. They both agree to never violate these limits without consent. At the end of the play, Master will remember the aftercare for both of them; it is an important part of a scene and will conclude play._

_**4.0 Punishment**  
The submissive agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act they commit which displeases Master, will result in punishment. Submissive will graciously accept punishment and try to learn from it. They agree to assemble the punishment materials as ordered by Master and assume any position needed to accept the punishment. They understand the failure to comply with Master's orders will result in more severe punishment. Master will explain they are about to punish and how they intend to do so. Master agrees to only discipline out of a need and desire to better the submissive, and further agrees to never punish out of feelings of anger. _

__**4.1 Rules of Punishment**  
Punishment of the submissive is subject to certain rules designed to protect the submissive from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm (see 4.2). Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse:  
-Blood may not be drawn at any time. Punishment must stop immediately if blood is drawn.  
-Burning the body  
-Drastic loss of circulation  
-Causing internal bleeding  
-Loss of consciousness  
-Withholding any necessary materials such as food, water, or sunlight for extended periods of time. 

__**4.2 Permanent Bodily Harm**  
Since the body of the submissive now belongs to the Master, it is the Master's responsibility to protect that body. Should the submissive ever suffer from permanent bodily harm at any time during the agreement, whether by intention or accident, it is cause for termination of contract. Permanent bodily harm is classified as:  
-death  
-Any damage that involves loss of mobility or function.  
-Any permanent marks on the skin, including scars, burns, or tattoos, unless accepted by the submissive.  
-Any piercing of the flesh which leaves a permanent hole, unless accepted by the submissive.  
-Any disease that could result in any of the above, including an STD. 

Louis felt his heart drop. He had no clue what he was getting into. Sure, he had his fair share of kinky hook-ups, but this was serious. This wasn't just cute fuzzy handcuffs or rough sex. It mentioned death for God's sake. How was he supposed to be okay with this? Regardless, he continued reading, even as his stomach dropped.

**_5.0 Secrecy_ ** __  
All physical evidence of the agreement will be kept in total secrecy, except where both Master and submissive agree. Any violation of this clause shall be cause to terminate the contract.  
Furthermore, the submissive may not seek out any other Master or lover without Master's permission. To do so is a breach of contract and will result in extreme punishment. 

_**6.0 Alteration and Termination of Contract**  
This contract may not be altered, except when both parties agree. If altered, a new contract will be printed and signed, with the old contract being destroyed. _

_This contract may be terminated at any time by the Master or the submissive. Upon termination, all physical evidence, including this contract, will be destroyed. The submissive will again own their body._

_I have read and understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to give up my body to my Master, and further accept their claim on my physical body. I understand I will be commanded, trained, and punished. I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my Master. I further agree I can terminate this contract at any time._

_Submissive's Signature:______________________________

_I have read and understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept the responsibility as Master to this submissive and to care for them to the best of my ability. I shall provide their security and well-being, command and train them, and punish them as necessary. I agree no harm shall come to them as long as they are mine. I further understand I can terminate this contract at any time._

_Master's Signature: _______________________________________

 

Louis decided he was fucked. He was in over his head and he was supposed to have an answer for Harry at breakfast. He didn't even know what limits were, much less anything about this world. How was he supposed to write down and discuss something he knew nothing about? He folded the papers back inside the envelope not baring to look at them any longer. He laid back on the mattress and prayed that Harry would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from a song by Senses Fail. I'm an emo-kid at heart forever and always. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Feel free to add comments and kudos if you did!
> 
> All my love,  
> D.


End file.
